Sanzang
San Zang is a character who debuted in Warriors Orochi Z. She is based on the character of the same name from Journey to the West, and the same historical figure who brought Buhddism into China from India. The main difference between the two versions is that the character's gender is switched in Warriors Orochi. Role in Games Warriors Orochi She is one of the mystical beings from Sun Wukong's realm. She is most likely his master or teacher since he timidly addresses her as "master" (師匠, shishō). Wanting to continue her journey to Tianzhu, she teleported in the midst of battle to retrieve her companion. During her time in this parallel world, she heals people around her by performing magical dances. Though she eventually finds her comrade, Kiyomori won't allow them to return and stops her. Only learning that her friend has a "debt to repay", she makes it her mission to stop Kiyomori and return with Sun Wukong. In other dream stages, she commonly allies with other mystics. She also joins the all woman dream stage as a third party participant who needs rescuing. Saiyuki: Journey West Known under one of his Japanese names, Sanzo, San Zang is the protagonist in Saiyuki: Journey West. Due to the open nature of his gender role in the original Japanese translation, the game allows the player to choose between a male or female Sanzo, the name only differentiating slightly by the last kanji. Their choice does not alter the game's story. Different from his/her novel counterpart, Sanzo is a courageous 16 year old warrior who is willing to fight in the name of peace. The high priest of Golden Temple, Elder Homei, found an infant floating along the river in a basket. Wrapped in only a violet cloth, he raised the child as Genjo. When Genjo was sixteen, Lady Kannon appears to him/her in a dream. She bids the young adult to bring the staff to the Thunder Temple in India before disappearing. When the Emperor's messenger arrives to their temple, he reports his liege was asked by Lady Kannon to send one of their monks to India and bring prosperity to the kingdom. Genjo volunteers and shows the staff that Lady Kannon gave him/her. Before Genjo leaves for the long journey, he/she is properly dressed in a monk's wardrobe and renamed Sanzo. Character Info Personality San Zang is a young, cheerful, kind, and playful maiden who is "everyone's idol". Wanting everyone to be happy, she works to keep peace between even the most bitter of rivals. She is sometimes clueless of the situation around her and can easily get lost. Her faith in others and overly trusting nature also makes her extremely naive. As a result she can easily be tricked by illusions and other similar ploys. She worries about Sun Wukong's safety and makes it her number one priority to find him. Voice Actors *Akemi Kanda - Warriors Orochi Z (Japanese) *Sōichirō Hoshi - Saiyuki Journey West (male; Japanese) *Yui Horie - Saiyuki Journey West (female; Japanese) Quotes *"Trust me, I am a lot tougher than I look." *"Hahaha... Leave it to me!" *"Finally!" *"Everybody! Allow me to lend you my strength!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset Horse Moveset Fighting Style She use her long sleeves to fight opponents. Her jump charge attack can flying and attack opponents. Weapons Historical Information Journey to the West Disciples During his pilgrimage to India, Xuanzang needs to travel through the Middle East, which in addition to the current wars and the usual dangers of the region, was infested with demons, all of whom had heard the rumor that eating Xuanzang would grant one immortality. Given that Xuanzang is a weak human and what con artists would call an "easy mark", the young monk finds protection in the form of three demons, all former divine beings who become Xuanzang's disciples in order to redeem themselves for past crimes. *Sun Wukong: The Monkey King, or just Monkey, previously "Great Sage Equal to Heaven", trapped by Buddha for rebelling against Heaven. The most powerful, intelligent, playful, and violent of the disciples, he is constantly reproved for his violence by Xuanzang. Ultimately, he can only be controlled by a magic gold band that the Bodhisattva has placed around his head, which causes him excruciating pain when Xuanzang chants certain magic words. Despite his considerable power, experience, and good judgment, Xuanzang almost never listens to Sun Wukong's cautions, and almost always has to be rescued by Sun Wukong as a result. *Zhu Bajie: His name means Eight-precepts Pig, sometimes translated as Pigsy or just Pig. He was previously known as Marshal Tīan Péng, commander of the Heavenly Naval forces, banished to the mortal realm for flirting with (and in some interpretations sexually harassing) the Princess of the Moon. Due to a mix-up, he wound up with a pig's head. He is characterized by his insatiable appetite for food, his lecherous advances toward pretty women, and his near-constant complaining. He is constantly looking for a way out of his duties, which causes significant conflict with Sun Wukong. For some unexplained reason, Xuanzang always takes Zhu Bajie's often poor advice over Sun Wukong's, which always results in Xuanzang getting captured or nearly killed. Nevertheless he is a somewhat reliable fighter who wields a rake, and is a far better swimmer than Sun Wukong. *Sha Wujing: translated as Friar Sand or Sandy, is a river demon (sometimes depicted as a kappa in Japan). He was previously Great General who Folds the Curtain, banished to the mortal realm for dropping and shattering a crystal goblet of the Heavenly Queen Mother. He is a quiet but generally dependable character, who serves as the straight foil to the comic relief of Sun and Zhu Bajie. He is usually relegated to carrying luggage (since Xuanzang is weak, Sun Wukong needs to be able to fight, and Zhu Bajie constantly manages to weasel his way out of work) and other housework. Although he can wield a Shaolin spade with great skill, he is still the weakest of the disciples. Gallery File:Sanzo-saiyuki.jpg|Both versions of Sanzo in Saiyuki: Journey West Category:Warriors Orochi stubs Category:Warriors Orochi Characters